Gravity Falls Short Stories
by NakedStache
Summary: Shorts NO PINECEST I did a joke making fun of PINECEST because it ruins gravity falls!
1. Dipper And Mabel Go Out

**Dippers Goes To McDonald's**

Dipper was reading a code it said TEB TSEB ROUY SI LLEB TACO then got up. "We're going to the diner"Stan Yells. "The Food isn't even good"Dipper Replies. "Yeah" Yelled Mabel "then what do you want kid?"Stan Says. "A Hamburger"Dipper says. "From Where?"Stan Yells. "McDonald's!" Dipper says. "There's one in the woods!"Stan yells. "I want a sandwich" Mabel says. "Tim Horton's?"Stan says. "Yeah"Mabel Says. "Other Side Of woods" Stan says. Dipper starts to walk. "Hmmm Teb Is Bet Tseb is Best Rouy is your Si is is I mean Si means is." Dipper said when he hit his head against a wall. A McDonald's. He walked in and asked "Can have A Big Mac?" The cashier nodded yes. He went to the bathroom. When He Came Out Something was wrong. "Big Mac For Dipper!" The Cashier yelled. He grabbed it. But The restaurant there was blood everywhere he went to leave the store when he was nearly hit by a bullet. He walked out front to see Stan's car parked there. He got in and went to the shack. He and Mabel Played board games then went to bed. Soos went to McDonald's. "Did you get the kid yet?" he asked. "No Many Others By Mistake Though"The Cashier Said. Soos Then Went To Tim Horton's And Did The Same. And Got The Same answer.

_End_

**Mabel Goes To Tim Horton's**

"We're going to the diner"Stan Yells. "The Food isn't even good"Dipper Replies. "Yeah" Yelled Mabel "then what do you want kid?"Stan Says. "A Hamburger"Dipper says. "From Where?"Stan Yells. "McDonald's!" Dipper says. "There's one in the woods!"Stan yells. "I want a sandwich" Mabel says. "Tim Horton's?"Stan says. "Yeah"Mabel Says. "Other Side Of woods" Stan says. Mabel Starts To Walk. She hits a wall. A Tim Horton's. She Goes In. "I would like a chicken salad sandwich please" Mabel Says. "OK"The Cashier Says. She Goes To The Bathroom. When she goes out something is wrong. "Chicken Salad Sandwich For Mabel" The Cashier Yelled. She Started To Eat. When She Finished. She started to leave. When. She. Was. Nearly. Shot. She Noticed Soos' car out front she got in and went home. She And Dipper Played board games then went to bed. Soos went to McDonald's. "Did you get the kid yet?" he asked. "No Many Others By Mistake Though"The Cashier Said. Soos Then Went To Tim Horton's And Did The Same. And Got The Same answer. The Next Day...

_End_

**Dipper / Mabel Goes To Burger King**

Dipper was still reading the code it said TEB TSEB ROUY SI LLEB TACO then got up. "We're going to the diner"Stan Yells. "The Food isn't even good" Dipper And Mabel Reply. "then what do you want kids?"Stan Says. "Burger King" They Say. "In the middle of Tim Horton's And McDonald's"Stan Says. The Kids Started To Walk And Talk. When They Hit A Wall. "Just Like Yesterday" They Yell. They went to their bathroom everything was normal. They Both Got Chicken Fries. They Ate. They Left. Nearly Shot. She And Dipper Played board games then went to bed. Soos went to Burger King. "Did you get the kids yet?" he asked. "None Tonight"The Cashier Said. The End


	2. Lost-And-Soosed

(Commercial styled video starts)

Soos: Welcome to Soos' Lost-And-Soosed the greatest lost-and-found ever like these gummy worms!

Mabel: I need that back so that I can send my mom a video of me shoving gummy worms up my nose.

Dipper: Have You Seen My Copy Of The #3 journal?

Soos: Here Dude!

Grunkle Stan: My Fez?

Soos: Here ! Only Items we find have been found in the mystery shacks! Lost-And Soosed!

(Snippet Bill Recorded of work day 1)

Girl: Soos have seen my toy pony?

Soos: Take A Peek.

Girl: I found it! yay!

Bill: A Job Done Right By Soos

Soos: Here's Today's Pay!

(Soos hand bill money)

Grubkle Stan: Get Outta Here Bill! And Give Soos His Money.

Soos: Bill Gotta job at the lost and Soosed


	3. Soos' Life Hack Show

Soos:Today How To draw life hack. put A dot (puts down dot) us magic like this: magic word thingy (dot turns into a really good drawing of Soos) Ta-Da.


	4. Dipper And Mabel Go Out 2

**Dipper With Mabel Goes To Taco Bell**

Dipper was reading a code it said TEB TSEB ROUY SI LLEB TACO then got up. "We're going to the diner"Stan Yells. "The Food isn't even good"Dipper Replies. "Yeah" Yelled Mabel "then what do you want kid?"Stan Says. "Hey Mabel!" dipper said. "Yes?" She asked. "The code says 'Taco Bell Is Your Best Bet' so should we go?" Dipper said. "yes" Mabel said. Dipper went to kiss her. "Dude This Isn't A Pinecest Story Author! You Gave Me A Pinecest Dipper!" Mabel Said. "Suddenly A New NON-PINECEST DIPPER WAS WROTE ABOUT! YOU THAT NEW DIPPER?" The Author Said. so They went to Taco Bell the tacos weren't poisoned. The end.

_The End_

**Dipper Goes To The Mall. **

Dipper was going to the mall to get Mystery Shack Day presents for all the gravity falls workers a lumberjack suit for Wendy. A new hat for Soos. Dog Costumes That Could Fit On Waddles For Waddles. Stuffed Animals For Mab- Wait Where's the stuffed animals! "lil' Gideon? Where's The Stuffed Animals?" Said Dipper. "Excuse I bought me' all for Mabel" Gideon Said. "hand me the box!" Dipper Said. "First can I sign it" Gideon said. "yes" dipper said then he got the box

_End_

**Dipper Goes To Bill's House**

Nothing to talk about here so I'll replay the other stories!

**Dipper With Mabel Goes To Taco Bell**

Dipper was reading a code it said TEB TSEB ROUY SI LLEB TACO then got up. "We're going to the diner"Stan Yells. "The Food isn't even good"Dipper Replies. "Yeah" Yelled Mabel "then what do you want kid?"Stan Says. "Hey Mabel!" dipper said. "Yes?" She asked. "The code says 'Taco Bell Is Your Best Bet' so should we go?" Dipper said. "yes" Mabel said. Dipper went to kiss her. "Dude This Isn't A Pinecest Story Author! You Gave Me A Pinecest Dipper!" Mabel Said. "Suddenly A New NON-PINECEST DIPPER WAS WROTE ABOUT! YOU THAT NEW DIPPER?" The Author Said. so They went to Taco Bell the tacos weren't poisoned. The end.

_The End_

**Dipper Goes To The Mall. **

Dipper was going to the mall to get Mystery Shack Day presents for all the gravity falls workers a lumberjack suit for Wendy. A new hat for Soos. Dog Costumes That Could Fit On Waddles For Waddles. Stuffed Animals For Mab- Wait Where's the stuffed animals! "lil' Gideon? Where's The Stuffed Animals?" Said Dipper. "Excuse I bought me' all for Mabel" Gideon Said. "hand me the box!" Dipper Said. "First can I sign it" Gideon said. "yes" dipper said then he got the box

_end_

_End _


	5. Gravity Falls Lost Episode I Saw

Title:Wendy's Quest

Summary: Wendy Must Save Dipper From A strange monster.

Episode: Dipper Walks Home That Night He Trips Down The Stairs. He wakes up in a chair Wendy, Soos, Mabel, And Grunkle Stan Are Standing By Him. "He's Ok" Wendy Says. Then a hole opens in the wall. a hand reaches in and grabs dipper. "Dipper" Mabel Screams Then She Starts To Run. Wendy comes out with her axe and helps Mabel she says to Mabel "your brother will be ok" Mabel Sits Down. "You're Sure?" Mabel Says. "yes" Wendy says. Then She ran. She Broke Her Leg. The Monster That Took Dipper Counties to run. "Dipper!" Wendy Yells. She Gets Up. "Mabel Come With Me!" She Said. Mabel Sees Wendy's Beat Up. "Why?" Mabel Says. "I Need Help." Wendy Says. The Monster Starts To Put Dipper In It's Mouth. Wendy Kills The Beast.

**_The End_**


	6. DownFall Full Story

**Chapter 1: The Gold Thing**

* * *

"The Old Town Burnt Down" Mabel Said. Dipper got up and fell down a hole. Wendy was at the bottom fainted. Dying. Weak. A gold thing nearby. Dipper Touched It. Fainted. Got Up And Grabbed Wendy. She was dying. Dipper jumped out of the hole.

Wendy woke up. A man by Her. Wearing Dipper's Hat. "Hi Wendy" It Said. "Dipper?" Wendy Asked. "I noticed You At The Bottom Of A Hole. Went to help. And Touched a gold thing." It Said. "Who are you" Wendy asked. "Dipper" It Said.

* * *

**Chapter 2: DownFall**

* * *

Wendy Looked At Dipper. He grabbed his journal he was a giant. He Just wanted to be human again he needed a team. Wendy Got Robbie And Mabel. They Called Them Self DownFall. Dipper's Team. He was to be saved. But Dipper Knew He Had 24 minutes it had already been 2 minutes. His Downfall awaited. 'this is it' he thought.

* * *

**Chapter 3: InFront Of Bill's Door**

* * *

"14 minutes left" Dipper said. He was less human every minute. Dipper Had 13 no wait 12 minutes left to know his friends before he wasn't Dipper anymore. Dipper would be gone. Dipper Knew that his lass 11 minutes would be spent walking. He Was Almost To The Place That Could Fix Him Right Up. Bill Cipher's House Of Illusions.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: InTo Bill's House Of Illusions**

* * *

Bill's House Of illusions front door was open. Dipper And Friends went in. Mabel Said They Shouldn't Go In. "What do we have to lose Mabel?" Dipper Said. "Nothing..." Mabel Said Sadly Her Brother was soon to be gone. "Right" Dipper said. Mabel walked in "2 Minutes" Dipper said. They Countied to walk. "1 minute" Dipper said. Mabel Started to cry. Dipper Put everyone on his back. He ran to bill. He had a deal he was back to normal. Mabel Ran To Dipper. "Your'e Okay!" Mabel Said. "Of Course I am Mabel" Dipper Said.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Epilogue: The Deal**

* * *

"Ready To Relive It?" Bill Said. He Relived It. And So He had a deal he was back to normal. Mabel Ran To Dipper. "Your'e Okay!" Mabel Said. "Of Course I am Mabel" Dipper Said.


End file.
